


the Knight of Cups

by petito222



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Blue Rose - Freeform, Coffee Shop, F/M, Hamish x Vera, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, The Order, Vamish, Vera x Hamish, barista hamish, coffee shop AU, the knights of saint christopher, vermish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petito222/pseuds/petito222
Summary: Hamish works in a coffee shop as a part time barista. And he is having difficulties about preparing his project presentation for the dean. However one morning, he prepares coffee for an unpredictible woman.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 62
Kudos: 147





	1. Two Americanos

He had sensed the scent of her perfume long before the doorbell of the cafe rang. As she pushed the front door to enter, Hamish glanced at her outfits. An elegant black dress and a trenchcoat on it. She was wearing a black hat and black sunglasses as well, even it was early in the morning. 

Hamish had to open the coffee shop this morning on his own. Lilith was ill that’s why Randall was in the night shift. So he had to handle everything with rookie Jack. And Jack’s shift was going to start 5 hours later. 

Coffee was Hamish’s other passion just like cocktails. That’s why unlike Lilith and Randall, he had chosen to be a Barista, had not applied for it. However, it was his part-time job. Afternoons, he was often going to university as a research assistant.

“What can I get you?” Hamish asked the mysterious woman. He tried to smile and sound energic but however, it was impossible. He was so tired because of the project he was trying to complete before the presentation for the dean. She paused laid her eyes on Hamish but really quick.“Two Americanos. Medium size.”

_Two? Was she going to meet someone? How unfortunate.._

“It will be six dollars.”

She gave the banknote then said “Keep the change.” and didn’t even waited for taking the coffee and walked towards seats.

While pouring espresso shots into the mugs, he glanced at her but caught a lot. Black hair, blue eyes. She sat and opened a very old looking, brown leather book. Hamish smelled deer leather. He could see the dust. Then she started taking notes.

After pouring the hot water he looked at her again. But she wasn’t aware of her order was ready. Yes, this was a self-service place but Hamish thought, he could do a favor this time. It was early in the morning...so why not?

He held both cups and walked to her table. For a half-second pause she tried to figure out what’s going on, then quickly said, “Thanks.” kindly but even without eye contact. This unconcern disappointed Hamish all of a sudden. 

He shouldn't have done this favor. Why was he trying to be nice when it’s not necessary?

But then she turned her face to him for a moment they were eye to eye. Hamish had seen himself on a mirror countless times and he could swear those blue eyes were just like his.

She continued, “Two cups are too much for me. Also...” she laid her eyes on him, “ I think you need one.” she said.

“Oh, sorry for...”

_what should have he say? Being a mess? Studying all night?_

_Nope. He was cooler than that._

“...that.”

_Fuck’s sake, Hamish! You’re a mess._

She wasn’t looking at him anymore but Hamish could swear that he saw a slight smile on her lips. Hamish hesitated at the first but she never waited for his move and got back reading her book.

Hamish took one of the cups,

_BE COOL HAMISH!_

“Then, I owe you one.”

“Tomorrow...maybe.” she replied.

Hamish smirked and returned to the bar. He sipped her coffee. Now his coffee.. What was her name? There was something different about her... She was looking cold but however, something about her was calling Hamish.

For one hour, every second without preparing a coffee, he tried to analyze her. She must be in her thirties, he thought. She had a clever, intellectual look. Cool and self-confident. Also, she had smart clothes. Hamish was always fond of women who had a taste of fashion. 

About in an hour, she suddenly packed her stuff and left without saying a word or...giving a number. The disappointment was solid. He was impressed by her aura. Sometimes he could not separate if he really likes someone or it was just ‘wolfish’ instincts that alert him. But the alerts were really rare. That scent...It was calling him. Sometimes being a part-time werewolf barista was difficult. There were tons of people and he had to handle their behaviors and bear their smells with his extra sensitive nose. But this time, there was something enchanted.


	2. Expected Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then she comes again...somewhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my main language. So please pardon my mistakes. Hope you like it :)

She had not came to the cafe again. 

For the whole week, he had waited for her like an idiot. He had acted like a teenager and he hated it. However he couldn't help but thinking about her eyes and her smell. Damn wolfish instincts were reminding her perfume just like she was there.

  
It was sweet and spicy. He wondered what would he taste if his lips were on her sk..

  
_Dammit._

It was a new week. He had to think about his presentation, not a woman he barely knew. Tomorrow was the big day for his presentation to the new dean. And if he could manage to get funding for his research...that would be amazing. But still he was not allowing himself to imagine victory. Not until he actually earns it. 

He had never seen the new dean. Just heard about she's younger than the previous dean. And yes, a _she_. Dean Stone. But no more information. That was all he knew.

"Hamish! Stop killing those lovely mugs." Randall's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What Randall? You don't even like these porcelain mugs."

"Yeah, I do!" he grabbed the one Hamish was holding a second ago. "Now stop polishing them as if you are going to kill them."

  
Hamish put the towel he was holding away and inhaled. "It's just...there's a lot in my mind." 

  
"MISS PEYTON AND ELAINE! Your orders are ready!" Jack shouted and a couple of freshman girl giggled while taking their cups. Jack gave them a naughty smile then turned to Hamish, "You can take a break, dude. Tomorrow is the big day. Just grab a brandy or someting and try to relax at home."

  
"Call, Lilith then. She's the only one who can handle you two, besides me."

  
"Sure sure sure. Sure we will." Randall winked Jack and turned his eyes to the giggling girls. But Hamish rolled his eyes and texted Lilith to come over earlier if it's not a problem.

While taking his coat from his cupboard, he decided he was not in a mood for home. Silent, yes. But not peaceful which he definitely needed. Silence would allowed him to think about everything and this would definitely made him worry.   
Hamish was a cold-blooded person. However, doesn't matter how much he worked hard or repeated his speech, he was anxious. 

He decided to go to the pub. Noises would fill his ears and he could just think about the nothingness.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Half an hour later, there he was. A classy pub in the middle of the city. He had never brought Jack or Randall here. One time he had drank and chatted here with Lilith but however here was not much of here style. But she was aware of the atmosphere and coherent for anything. But Randall and Jack?

No. Never.

They were his best friends of course. But their all interests and styles didn't have to match. And this wasn't matcing. 

Hamish walked towards to the bar and sat the stool. 

"A scotch. Neat."

While the bartender serving his whiskey, Hamish closed his eyes and gave himself to the jazz music and the noises. His werewolf senses rusped by the peace of the place. Peace... yeah. He didn't have to talk. He was just listening some Duke Ellington. Feeling the cold glass around his palm. He took a sip. As the single-malt burns his throat, he welcomed that fire in his chest. Relieved. That fire was relieving.

Then...

_Amber. Nutmeg. And... Vanilla._

_Her._

_This. Was. Her._

He deeply took another breathe. He felt Tundra was fighting to get involved with the trigger of the scent. But Hamish managed to stop him. 

"Single malt. Neat." As the black dressed woman's voice sounded melodically, she sat next to him. Hamish tried to control himself. This couldn't be a coincidence.

Could it be? 

"Nice choice." Hamish said. Her gaze turned to Hamish. Once again, he saw his own eyes on hers like a mirror. Then Hamish's look went down to her dark red, flawless lips were calling him to madness but he had to be a gentleman as he always were.

He drank off his whiskey and told the bartender, "Another one."

"Is it a coincidence or fate?"

"I don't believe in coincidences." Hamish said honestly.

"Me niether." she replied. "Then won't you ask me my name?"

Hamish's smiled, "Mysteries are always more tempting, aren't they?"

She looked at him in silence for a moment. Her sea blue eyes sparkled, cheeks dimpled. "Yes. They are."

"However I don't think learning your name would ruin the mystery. You seem there are more of it."

"Vera. My name is Vera."

Hamish took a sip from his second glass. Then grabbed her hand gently and kissed it, "Nice to meet you. I'm Hamish."

"Now I can see why you're such a gentlemen. Hamish." She hinted the seriousness and the oldness of the name. But he just shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I should believe names would affects someone's personality."

"It's like magic in my opinion. Naming someone is a strong thing. You have no word over it. It is hard to change when you realize the name does not represent you or match you. But I think you are quite a Hamish."

Hamish chuckled. "Let's see. It's a Scotch name derived from James. So..."

She grabbed his glass from his hand and sipped. "Mmm. A scotch. You are definitely a Hamish." 

While dark red lipstick marking his glass, he was sure about somethings. First of all, she was stunning. Secondly, he might fall for her. And lastly, he was going to take her home.

"Then what about Vera? I assume it means the truth. Latin..."

" _Verus_. Yes, it means the truth."

"So if I ask you something would you tell me your one true answer?"

"Depends the question...however...go on."

Hamish chuckled. Then asked, "I'm also a mixologist, myself. If you want to try something different than a neat wishkey, why don't you come over to my place? You know I owe you a drink...Does it matter if it's a coffee or a cocktail?"

Vera lifted one of her brows. "No. It does not."

Hamish's smile widened, then paid the check. The sun was going down behind the hills. 

When they arrived Hamish's home he prepared two Black Russians and handed one to her. "Thank you." As Vera sipped it, he asked, "Do you like it?"

"Its...one of the best Black Russians I have ever drank."

"I'm glad you like it." he sat near by her on the sofa. "So...are you working in some sort of art gallery? Or for a collector?"

"Actually...no. What made you think this way?"

"I saw you with an old book back in then in the coffee shop."

"It's... a part of my academic business. Nothing important."

He felt she didn't like this topic then fixed it, "Well, I won't ruin the mystery until you tell yourself." he whispered.

Then Hamish kissed her. Her lips were sweet but also burning his lips. She kissed him back passionately and his response was more. More fierce, more passionate. Her perfume's scent was stronger than it ever was. Tundra was fighting with Hamish to take the control but Hamish never let him. This was his own moment. He couldn't ruin it. She was enchanting, she was stunning, she was beautiful. And at least for now, she was Hamish's. And Hamish was hers. He grabbed her waist and pulled closer as she held his hair and kept on kissing him.

There was a presentation tomorrow but it didn't matter anymore.

Only the moment mattered.

Her kisses mattered. 

The deafining pulses of his heart mattered. 


	3. Unexpected Results

The sun was rising. Orange-yellow sunbeams were glowing in his bedroom. Sun light was dancing on her black hair which is beautifully messy on the pillow, turning her vanta black hair into a dark gold just like the ancient jewels he had seen in the Knight's basement.

It should be almost 6am. Normally he would jog in these times of the morning but now he had a view that he couldn't leave easily. Also there was the presentation at 1 pm. But he had enough time to enjoy the view. Lillith was going to take over his shift this morning as she promised last week.

He looked at her face again, he was still stunned. Then turned his eyes to the window. His flat was pretty close to the campus, he could even see the trees and the buildings from his window -thanks to being on the forth floor of a five floor apartement. And Belgrave's campus had a nice scenery from this point of view which was lucky for Hamish. He was a person of aesthetics.

"Good morning."

Her voice was soft, sweet like honey. But also there was something sharp -which Hamish adored. It was almost like honeyed-whiskey if Hamish had to describe it someway.

Hamish turned his face to her. "Good morning...you can continue sleeping if you want to. It's still early." 

But Vera rose from bed and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost six o'clock. I have to get ready." 

Hamish lifted one of his brows. "Are you an early-bird?"

She smiled cunningly, "I'm more of a night owl. But I don't sleep much, there are always things that I have to do." she said as she took the black bra from the floor which made contrast with her white porcelain skin. Then she wore her blackdress. "Can you, please?" she asked him ant turned her back to zip her dress. Hamish got closer and zipped her dress. "There you are."

He asked without hesitation, "Any plans for today? Maybe for the evening?"

But Vera's reply was full of hesitation, "I... actually have a meeting this noon. And some other business related meetings at night."

"Oh...I see."

She watched him carefully as he wear his shirt. "You can take a shower if you want to. I have clean towels." he asked.

"Thanks. But I should go to home and get ready."

"However you want." Hamish replied with a little disappointment in his heart. One night stands were okay but this time he truly liked her. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I think I'll have a uber."

"Alright." 

His chest burned but this time it was not whiskey. It was something else. Tundra grumbled. Hamish swallowed. Why his heart was aching?

_WHY?_

He was never felt like a hopeless teenager even he had been a teenager. Hamish had thought the things between them could be special but as it seems it was not mutual. 

She dressed up completely as Hamish called an uber from the app. Few minutes later a grey car was waiting at the outside.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Yes?" His yes was a question but he handed his favourite black fountain pen to her. "It' will hurt." she said then grabbed his hand and wrote the numbers on his hand. "Call me." then kissed him longly for the last time and bit his upper lip before she stepped out of the door. 

Hamish couldn't help but smiling to himself as she got in the grey car and disappeared. His heart filled with excitement and joy. From now..presentation was just a small issue...nothing more.

***** ***** ****** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Hamish worked out for a short while with his dumbells to relax and strechted. After this quick work out he took a shower. Before the ink runned with the water, he had already memorized her number. Combed his hair to right side and wore his clean white shirt and dark blue jupe with a pair of dark trousers. He was ready.

He repeated what to say to the council and the dean once again. He had already memorized everything but still he repeated out of loud. Then made a coffee for himself. Just a doppio espresso. No breakfast.

Tonight Jack, Randall Lillith and Hamish were going to celebrate his victory. Randall was pretty sure that Hamish was going to get the fund. Jack and Lillith agreed and Lillith had said, "Even if you can't get it, you can still apply for the second time. They allow it you know. Also we can mourn together by drinking." They had laughed together back in then. Now few things were certain. First, the four were going to drink until they blackout whatever happens. Second, Hamish had to be successful. Or his philosophy scholarship would be in danger. 

He took his files and his laptop as it was ten o'clock. When he arrived, the other assistants were not there, yet. He checked the documents once again and then he went to the meeting room. The time flied. He was so hungry because he had skipped lunch just like he skipped breakfast but an hour later, he could treat himself with a huge double cheeseburger. With double fires. 

"Mr. Duke are you ready?" one of his philosophy professors asked. He nodded. Also the other academic members were sitting to tha chairs one by one arounf the huge rectangular table. Only the dean's place were empty. "Dean Stone is about to arrive. She's never late." a professor that Hamish doesn't know his name, said. Hamish nodded once again. He was not anxious as he had been yesterday. But he could feel the adrenaline in his veins and this adaptation mechanism was always helpful for Hamish to handle the situation. This stress hormone was making him confident somehow.

_Amber. Nutmeg. Vanilla._

It felt like someone punched him into stomach and all the air in his lungs disappeared.

_No..._

Dean Stone entered the meeting room. She was wearing a white oxford shirt with a black skirt. Her full lips were painted with flawless matte red lipstick and her eyelashes were like cages to hold her wild sea blue eyes. 

When their eyes met, Hamish was aware of she wasn't expecting this. Don't know how but Hamish knew that she was shocked, too. Neither of them were expecting this. But there was no emotion nor any reaction on her stolid ivory face.

"Please begin your presentation, Mr. Duke."

Hamish inhaled deeply. Then...started.

***************************************************

" I'm sorry Mr. Duke but our council decided not to use our limited budget to fund your research." 

Her voice was stony. Nothing from the woman who wrote her number on his palm. 

But Hamish looked into her eyes to find that woman. He knew, she was still there. But Vera's eyes were full of rage.

_No...did she think I...?_

_****************************************************_

Hours later, Hamish was sitting in the student-friendly pub near by the campus with his friends. 

"WHAAAT?! Did you sleep with the Dean?!"

"Shut up Randall." thankfully Lillith said. "You can still try the second apply, Hamish. I told you they allow it. Also you have to call her and explain it was just bad luck or some sort of coincidence.

_Vera doesn't believe in coincidences..._ he painfully knew.

But...Hamish was not going to give up. He drank off his single-malt while Jack was ordering another for him and Randall was cheering. When the other glass came, he glared at the whiskey for a while. Wished her lipstick mark would be on the glass just like the last night.


	4. the Magus

_Dialing..._

_"Hello?_ "

Hamish cleared his throat, "Vera?"

"..."

She didn't respond for a while. The seconds felt like hours to him. He could even suspect about if the number was wrong but he knew that voice was hers. That tone was hard to forget.

_"Don't call me from this private number again, Mr. Duke."_

  
  


"Vera please don't-"

  
  


_Beep beep beep..._

  
  


He closed his eyes. threw the phone to his bed. "We were expecting this, didn't we Tundra? At least not a complete disappointment."

Tundra grumbled.

"Well, buddy. I'm aware of she hung up on my face but she thinks I slept with her just because she's the chancellor. I know that doesn't make much sense, however I definitely need to talk her."

Tundra grumbled once again,

"Yes, yes I know it's not my fault but I...I like her so much. I can't get her out of my head. I can’t give up while my heart beats this fast about her."

  
  


Hamish took a deep breathe. He was feeling like someone's squeezing his heart but there was nothing he could do...for now.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In the morning, he drank a single espresso and read his book. It was his day-off and normally he would spend the whole day to study his research. But now, he had nothing.

This research was meant a lot to him and just for a stupid misunderstanding, all was gone. He suddenly got angry with her. It wasn’t his fault. SHE was the one who sat next to him in the pub. Now, how could she think like he planned all these?

  
  


“Damn!” he shouted to the wall. Normally he wouldn’t try to fix the situation. But Vera... she mattered to him. A lot.

Since Hamish joined the Knights of St. Christopher and saw his girlfriend’s death, only work and the Knights mattered. He had been a workaholic so that wasn’t hard to do. Until last week. He couldn’t concentrate anything but her since last week.

As the Knights, they were searching for some ancient and cursed objects since last summer and they had handled this mission pretty well. On the other hand, there was the order of the Blue Rose. But they had made a pact with them almost a year ago.

No names. No faces. Only treatment.

And somehow the Knights of St. Christopher was having one of the most peaceful year of theirs. So they were working in the cafe, taking care of mortals in case of any threats while Blue Roses were minding their own business.

  
  


It was saturday yes, but Hamish decided to go to Belgrave and then maybe he could ask the secretary where could he find the Chancellor. Besides, he could jog in the campus arena before that. It was still to early. And he still had at least two hours to ask secretary where to find her.

Hamish wore a pair of shorts – unlike his regular style- and found his sneakers. After twenty minutes of walking, he reached the running parkour in the woods. Thanks to Belgrave’s gigantic campus, there was a jogging parkour into the woods. Sometimes Hamish would found some freshman who blacked out because of Jagermeister competition in the welcome party. However, it’s been a while since he last used this parkour. Part-time barista, part-time assistant and this research since the beginning of the school year didn’t let him.

Hamish put on his earphones, played Gymnopedie no.1 from Satie, then inhaled the cold fresh air. Working out was a fuel to his soul. Especially Tundra was enjoying showing himself a little and giving Hamish some extra boost.

As he entered the parkour, felt his muscles stretched, teeth sharpened inside his mouth. He was able to see every inch of the trees, every dewdrop on the leaves, incredible colours which doesn’t belong the usual spectrum. Then he ran. It’s been a while he didn’t let Tundra take over. As long as he has the human body, Hamish could let him go. The wind was like a cold blade as he ran faster than any person but it felt so good. As he reached the middle of the woods, it got more silent. He got faster.

But...

There was... there was something. He slowed down to figure out what actually it is. In the beginning it was like a hum filling his ears. Then it started turning into a shrill, sharp noise. And...

“ARGH!!”

A dagger in the air glanced off his shoulder before he could react. Suddenly it felt like invisible drills were dancing inside of his head. Pain was sharp, spreading all over his body from his head. He had to turn! “Tundra!” he said but he could hear only his roar in his head. Still human body. Tundra and Hamish fought against this invisible power to turn. His nails transformed to claws and his long sharp teeth came back. However the noise in his head was causing pure pain. He tried once more. This time Tundra’s roar came from Hamish’s mouth. But the noise got louder. Then he saw two black figures walking through him.

_What the-?!_

Then everything turned black.

Hamish woke up with a headache. He swallowed and looked around cautiously. He was hearing some whispers echoing against the cold walls. Slowly figured out what kind of a chamber he was in. Dark stone walls, a brown wooden door -that he could crash with his claws- and some chains on the ground. But he wasn’t handcuffed. Just laying on the ground. As he tried to stood up his shoulder hurted. It was burning and still bleeding.

 _It should have stopped by now, the dagger must have some sort poison,_ he thought.

As the whispers got louder and closer to him, he tried to stood on the attack mode. However he was too dizzy to do that and he had to held on to the wall. 

_Tundra?_

He didn't respond in anyway. Only silence.

_Fuck._

It wasn't possible to get out of here without turning into a werewolf. But Hamish was always a quick-thinker. This time he had to use his fists, not his claws. 

Suddenly a black robed figure walked into the chamber -or a dungeon?- like a storm. "Come with me." said the owner of the the deer skull mask and long black robe with a deep voice.

It was the Magus.

"We have made a deal!" 

But the Magus stood like a sculpterd. Didn't move a bit, didn't react or even breathe. Just stood as if he's analyzing Hamish. Then repeated, "Come with me..." added with a bossy tone, "Now." and turned his back to Hamish. 

Hamish had no choice or chance to do otherwise. His scar was still bleeding because of the poison and he was too dizzy to fight. He followed the Magus as they entered a dim-lit corridor and walked straight ahead for a while. There was no one else in the corridor. And the whispers he had heard were gone. Hamish followed him until they reached a huge black door. 

" _Clavium..._ " 

A small blue light sparkled and the door opened. "Get inside."

Hamish didn't want to but he was not in a situation to fight once again. So he entered the room. He thought it could be another dungeon or torture room. But... it definitely wasn't.

It was a cozy room with wooden designs. Definitely someone who had a taste designed here. There was an oak desk in the middle of the round shaped room. Also bookshelves from floor to the ceiling was stunning. There were some glass cupboards with a lot of interesting object inside. Hamish could bet if they're cursed or enchanted. But still, he had to admit they were beautiful. 

"What were you doing there? It was so dange- "

Hamish suddenly turned his head to the Magus and interrupted without hesitating "We have made a deal, Magus. I am one of the Knights of the St. Christopher and if the other Knights-"

Suddenly the Magus put off his... 

_No..._

Not his...The Magus was not a man. The Magus was a woman. A woman he knew. 

Vera's flushed cheeks and confused face appeared. Her anxious voice asked again,

"Hamish...what were you doing there?"
    
    
      
    
      
    
    


	5. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m looking for a beta but still I wanted to publish this chapter. Please ignore my mistakes :’)  
> Also, I made a slight change about the previous chapter (i removed love word bec. it’s early first they both have to admit the attraction)
> 
> Hope you like it :)

“Vera...”  
Her wild eyes kept on looking at him. Waiting for an answer, but Hamish just gazed.

“Are you the Magus?” 

His voice echoed on the stone walls of the room. Vera hesitated at first but then stood upright. “I am the Magus since the last one died months ago.” She put off her dark cape and walk through the middle of the room. Then turned around herself and leaned the oak desk. He asked, “Were you the one, we, the Knights of Saint Christopher concluded the deal? “

She focused on his eyes as if she could see the wolf behind them.

“Apparently, I was.”

The silence took over the Magus’ office for a while. Hamish inhaled, answered her question “I was jogging in the parkour. Like I always did last year. Why did the Blue Rose’s medicums and you hex me?There could be a mortal!”

Vera shaked her head, “No, that’s not what we intended. Also, you got affected because you are not a human. It was a harmless spell for humans. We didn’t realize it could be harmful for a...werewolf.”

“What was your purpose, Vera? I assume that magic your medicums were practicing was not part of our deal.”

She scowled, “As the Order of the Blue Rose, we are trying to create a magical boundary around the borders of Belgrave’s campus. Against the beasts of darkness, the monsters and the Blood Sorcerers of Death Church.” she kept her eyes on him then added, “Since we have a deal, don’t worry. It won’t affect the Knights.” said dryly. ”This morning was a mistake which the one who made will be punished by me.”

“Are you trying to protect the mortals? Have the Blue Rose ever cared?” he couldn’t help but asking with sarcasm.

She glared this time, Hamish knew he was playing with fire especially while Tundra was gone it was dangerous but he had to be sure about the mortals. It was his duty.

“ I can be the Magus but I am also the chancellor! Safety of the students, the professors and the employees is my responsibility. Belgrave is our home. Since the rumors about Blood Sorcerers reached us, I needed to do something.”

Hamish felt a warmth in his chest. Could these be true?

“Why did you take me to the dungeons then?”

“Is this a interrogation? Please remember that who is in charge in this room.”

“No this is not an interrogation, but I represent the Knights, so my question is perfectly tolerable.”

She rolled her eyes but replied.

“My apprentices didn’t know you were a Knight or some kind of a threat. That’s why they took you. When I understood you’re a werewolf you I realized why I...” she paused. 

“You realized what?”

She turned her back, didn’t answer. Changed the subject smoothly, “As you can remember from minutes ago, you weren’t chained. And I took you from there as soon as you’re awake.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if you chained me when I think of how you treated me during and after my presentation.”

Vera’s cheeks flushed and Hamish’s heart beated like a drum but he stood still as her eyes shined. Raised her hand through the door and whispered “Mufflium.”  
And the spell glowed with a white spark. Hamish -didn’t know how- noticed their voices became inaudible for the others. A silencing spell.  
Also, By the trigger of magic, Tundra was slowly waking up unlike the spell that had put him in a deep sleep.

“Because we hooked up! If someone would learn they would think I was favoring you. Can’t you see how inappropriate it was?!”

“Of course I do! But was it a good reason to ruin what I worked for a year? Or telling me not to call you again?”

“I was aware of you were going to apply again!”

“How can you be so sure?!”

“Because if you wouldn’t I would!” she took a deep breathe. “You are...younger. And you are...” she laid her eyes on him didn’t have to say the rest.  
“Find someone else.” 

Hamish shaked his head, “I don’t want someone else. I want to know you. Something about you chases me everday.”

Suddenly he figured out, what she had realized when she had seen him and didn’t tell minutes ago was about it, “What was the thing that you realized when you saw me in the woods today?”

She didn’t respond. Turned her back to Hamish once again and stared at one of the glass showcase which had an ancient bronze and golden crown that had crafted with runes. It must have something truly precious. 

He stepped closer behind her until he could feel warmth of her body. He was so close, even able to hear her fast heartbeats without Tundra’s prensence.

He whispered and asked again this time to her ear, “What was that?” He knew the answer somehow, but he needed to hear from her. 

When they first met, Hamish had felt something enchanted about her. And...she had felt it too.

This had not been one-sided.  
She was standing there like a sculpter, but her lips moved, “Why something about to you...chases me.”

Before Hamish could do anything, she walked away from him and grabbed her dark Magus cape. Then said nothing else before she left him alone back in the office.


	6. The Death Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anon who dropped that question to my tumblr. 
> 
> My only concern is, I still don't have a beta. That's why pardon my mistakes, please. 
> 
> Here we go... :3

***Two Weeks Later***

"What the heck is the Death Ch-?!"

"Hold on, Randall-" Lilith put her finger on Randall's lips to silence him and ignored a blushing Randall then turned to Hamish seriously, "Tell that again."

They were sitting around an old table in the backyard of the cafe. All of his friends were shocked because of this sudden danger of the blood sorcerers. But more importantly, they were curious about how he had learned all these. Lilith was looking at him with her drilling deep brown eyes as if she could read his mind. There were things Hamish has not mentioned about and only she was definitely aware but hasn’t dug yet. 

_The Magus._

His friends didn’t need to know who the Magus is. All of them just needed to get through this threat. And for this, that distant ally relationship with the Blue Rose should have been enough.

"As I'm telling the third time. I was jogging in the parkour of the campus. Lately, the route must have been changed because when I was deep in the forest, some sort of magic knocked me out. When I woke up there were Blue Rose madicums. They took me to the Magus. The Magus told me that our pact is still binding and they are creating magic borders around the Belgrave because of the rumors of the Death Church."

Hamish wasn't telling the details. Because...you know...they didn't need to know. Nothing would change even if he had told them and there was no way to tell them

‘ _Oh, the dean I hooked up with was also the Magus of the hermetic order of the Blue Rose, guys! Cheers!’_ This was definitely worse.

"The Death Church? Edward Coventry's Death Church?" 

" The councillors exiled Edward Coventry from the hermetic order of the Blue Rose. That's exactly why they, the Blue Rose made a pact with us. If there would be Coventry, they would never have done it."

"Where did you learn all these?"

Lilith chuckled, "Gregory Crain is such a loudmouth. Also... I think he may have a thing for brunettes."

Randall pouted and suddenly grew an interest in books as Jack was asking the wisest question, "Okay then what is the difference between these rosebuds and death guys?"

Hamish smirked, "That's why I asked you to bring the books."

"Or we can just go and ask Lilith's little friend." Jack pushed.

"Shut up, Jack. It was a one night thing from months ago."

"Alright!" Hamish said loudly to clear the atmosphere, "The shift is about to start, grab a book everyone. We are going to meet in my place, tonight."

* * * * * * * *

Randall laid on a couch as he was reading the last pages of his book. He has been there since afternoon. And never talked even a word. 

"You should go and tell her." Hamish mumbled as he was reading his own. 

"What to who?"

"Go to Lilith and tell her that you like her."

Randall hesitated for a moment to deny, looked Hamish in the eye. When he realized Hamish's understanding, he exhaled. The deep exhale of confession. 

"Damn, is it too obvious?"

"For me? Yeah, I always knew." Of course he had been catching Randall's sheepish gazes to Lilith but he had never wanted to get involved. 

"I don't want our friendship to ruin and we go awkward around each other if my feelings are not mutual."

"You'll never know if you keep on not telling her. If you talk to her, at least you won’t handle the burden of your feelings anymore. I know you carry a torch for her for a while. If she doesn't feel the same way, it will be painful for you in the beginning to be honest but you will heal eventually as you move on."

"Such wise words from our confirmed bachelor." Randall smiled sadly.

"Well, I really liked someone. Everyday it chases me if I should go after her or not. I just wanted to tell her to screw all the other things. It's like something about her calling me everyday and night and I can't stop thinking about her...and I really want to see her again. But I am not sure if she still wants to see me or not. When I close my eyes and think, somehow I know she wants to but she's always caring for the other but herself."

Randall was speechless with surprised eyes. "Why didn't I notice anything of these? Tell me honestly, Am I a bad friend?”

Hamish chukled, “No you’re not a bad friend Randall..”

“So... is she the dean?"

_Dammit._

Should he lie to his best friend? Or tell the truth even if it's dangerous? He could slightly exclude the Magus thing.

Before Hamish could say anything, Randall continued,

"Okay, you don’t have to.” Hamish took a breath to talk but Randall stopped him, “I mean it. Really. You can tell me whenever you want. At the end of the day I’m on team Hamish.” he smiled brightly, “Look, I'm not going to tell anyone or something. I’m actually happy if there’s someone special. But you are a hard guy to impress. So don’t let her go. Also, even if it's the dean, you are not a student which theoretically spares you from a teacher-student affair." he grinned.

"You say so?"

"Yeah, dude, sure thing."

Before Hamish could say anything Jack and Lilith were back. "A bunch of teens came just before we were closing the cafe and ordered twelve frappuccinos at the same time." Jack complained while getting a seat. 

"But, we stopped by a McDonalds while coming here. Randall, I got you cheeseburger without tomatoes. Your fave right?"

Randall thanked and got the burger.

Hamish slightly smiled and once all of them were seated, Jack spoke. "Okay, basically we are the good guys. Blue Roses are neutrals and the Death Church are evil, correct me if I'm wrong. They’re both hermetic orders."

Lilith nodded then continued, "The difference is, they are separate branches of the hermetic orders. I asked myself, "How different" and found out something. The main difference is the source of energy. Our, the Knights of St Christopher's energy comes from our wolf pelts and the werewolf spirits that uses the Moon. And there is the hermetic order of the Blue Rose on the other hand. Any of you ever wondered why are they named Blue Rose?"

Painful silence. 

Lilith rolled her eyes but kept talking, "Because, blue colored roses never grows naturally...unless the magic involves. The Blue Rose’s energy source is the earth. This is the easy part. It was more difficult to find about the Blood Sorcerers in my book."

Randall grabbed a beer, "That's what my book was telling. Probably I had the creepiest book with dead body sketches and skull drawings. I swear there was some dried blood but just nevermind. There were some informations about the occult orders and processed magic."

"What is processed magic?"

Lilith took over the word, "It's some kind of forbidden magic. Even if it's indirect, our wolf pelts uses Moon's magic. It is raw magic of nature. So do Blue Rose's magic. They are using nature's raw magic as well. But once it is in someone’s body, it becomes processed magic and only alive creatures can contain it. And you can only harvest it from them."

"The fancy description of killing people, thanks... They kill people to harvest their magic."

"So, their new target is Belgrave."

"But why?"

"I don't know... But intend to ask someone who may know." Hamish took a sip from his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) The story will have 3 or 4 more chapters before the finale.
> 
> I'm more of a one-shot person so I'm going to work on a one-shot Vermish story. Also it's easier to find a beta for one-shots haha. 
> 
> Lots of love..


	7. Aims and Purposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, after a long time.  
> Still no beta. Enjoy :)

"You could have called me,"

"Yeah, but I couldn't see you then. Also you could easily ignore, that was a risk I wouldn't take."

Even Vera was standing behind her front door, Hamish could choose her wet messy hair. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to let him inside.

A butterfly inside his stomach fluttered but Tundra suddenly catched it with his claw with one move. Another blue butterfly appeared out of nowhere and perched on Tundra's nose. 

She was wearing a salmon pink bathrobe and there was a towel in her other hand, the same pink color. Interesting choice for a lady of black.

"How did you even find me?" she asked suspiciously as she was closing the door swiftly after he entered. 

The truth was, he had borrowed Jack's motorcycle -which they bought together previous week- and gone to the Belgrave, then followed her smell until he found the home. Normally, it wasn't a simple task. Because it was so difficult not to be confused while there were so many people. They could be werewolves but not k-9s. However, Hamish was aware he had been more sensitive about her since the moment she stepped inside the cafe. But she might think he's weird and Hamish was already odd enough.

"The Knights of St. Christopher have their own ways." crossed his arms.

She lifted one of her brows then shrugged and turned her back to him, "Tea?" asked without looking.

"Please."

She turned around and to the kitchen.. As she toweled her hair, while disappearing behind the kitchen door, the weak scents which led him there turned into a sudden gust and hit him in the face.

_Amber. Nutmeg. Vanilla._

When he passed the hall, the scents surrounded him. His lungs screamed. But not for air, for more of the smell. Tundra started fighting once again. Hamish clutched at the door. His view was slowly shifting for hunting, for prey. He felt his canines were getting sharper and turned his face to the mirror on the wall. 

Sparkling bright yellow eyes. His teeth started to itch and his nose asked for blood but he clenched his teeth. Shutted his eyes and fought against his instincts, made himself think about regular stuff. 

_Cappuccinos, espressos, americ- not them, black coffees, java chips, macchiatos..._

Hamish took a deep breath, touched his canines with his tongue and opened his eyes. He was okay. These uncontrollable instinct explosions had started happening frequently. He had to ask his friends about it. It couldn't be about only magic because there were so many times that he interacted with magic users. Inhaled once again then glanced at the room to find somewhere to sit.

Her house was...pretty normal unlike her Magus room. Actually he wasn't even sure what to expect. There was no magical glass stuff or enchanted jewelry around. No antique scrolls, old goblets, or capes and masks. A yellow dim lamp was enlightening the room. There weren't many things, just comfy very ordinary grey couches and sofas that seemed like they were bought from Ikea. A notebook, some pens and a book. No oak desks nor quills. 

"Milk or sugar?"

"Neat." he smirked, he could swear he catched a glimpse of a smile on her lips. She handed him a nice black mug with a blue rose sketch. 

"I left my cups at _home_ and the order's goodies are high quality things." she explained herself when saw Hamish staring at the rose. Hamish shrugged and sipped his tea. It was so delicious that he put asking its origin in the back of his mind for another time. 

"Where do you actually live?" 

"Somewhere far far away."

"I figured it out because of the Ikeas."

She gave him a wide smile for the first time, her ocean colored eyes glistened. But no more than a second as if she remembered something, she sat on the opposite couch, "Why are you here Hamish?"

"The Death Church... We know they're here to harvest people's magic. They will murder people -Belgrave's people- until they get the last drip of magic. But why? We want to help you, we have a deal."

She sat silently for a moment. 

"We can detect unwanted magic users quicker than you do. If we have a common purpose, why don't we help each other?"

She bit her lip but finally replied, "You may be right. A little support would help." she sipped her own tea then talked, "Alright... Belgrave is a unique place in many ways..."

_That's for sure_

"Everything started with _the lands_. These lands that Belgrave founded on had and still have ancient ruins from archaic wizardry and witchcraft ages. It makes here sort of a magical beacon. That's why the university hosts many supernatural creatures including our order and your fellowship. And it is the primary source of the Blue Rose's magic. It's a secret information that only the members could know. And..."

"When Edward joined the Death Church, he revealed it."

Vera sighed dejectedly, "Unfortunately yes. But the main reason is... They also want to kill normal people because the regular people who have no connection with magic even absorb some magic from the ruins without it affect their lives. just small amounts. but if they start killing our people like flies, Edward will be able to collect as much as he wants."

Hamish stood stone cold for a while. He was shocked...They had thought that the Death Church wanted to kill only magicians but now it was at least fifty times more.

"Not just non-magic people, also the innocent order members, you and your friends, my apprentices and medicums... They are all innocent. And I am the dean and the magus both. So I am going to do anything to protect my people as I should do." She closed her eyes and swallowed roughly. 

Hamish leaned forward to her, held Vera's hand decisively. 

"We will help you. _I_ will help you. You are not condemned to be alone in all these. Let me help you... And we will destroy Edward, together."


End file.
